


A Mother's love never ends

by SupernaturalLover



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fiction, Gen, General, Literature, Romance, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover/pseuds/SupernaturalLover





	A Mother's love never ends

As I went down the hallway to the kitchen where the rest of the household was, I lived with my sons Sweden, Finland, Norway, Denmark and Iceland. I raised them from infants and I like to believe I did well but who knows. Just as I passed a table in the hallway I noticed a photo on it. I stopped and slowly picked it up smiling at the photo.

The photo was the six of us at the first time Finland got to use fireworks to celebrate his independence, the boys had their arms around each other’s shoulder with sparklers in their hands while I stood in front since I was so short compared to the boys with baby Emil in my arms. I also had a sparkler in my hand and we all had huge smiles on our faces even Norway and Sweden were smiling.

I was snapped out of my memories by loud choking sounds; I smiled faintly putting the photo back. They were such good times, but then it just seem to go downhill from there. I am a country like my boys but I am also like Prussia his country was abolished but he is still around but he was lucky he can move around normally but I can’t. you see my country was called Glacia and the dissolution of my country hurt my body more than expected.

I am paralysed from the waist down and stuck in a wheelchair, I sighed and wheeled myself into the kitchen seeing Matthias being choked by Lukas, Berwald and Tino cooking breakfast together and Emil feeding his pet Puffin. 

“Lukas, please let go of your brother” I asked as I wheeled into the kitchen  
The boys seem to move in slow motion, as Lukas let go of Matthias’s tie they both looked at me, Berwald and Tino instantly stopped cooking and turned around to face me and finally Emil dropped his precious liquorice from his mouth all that hit the floor which Mr Puffin swooped down and ate it.

I smiled sweetly, before I knew it Tino was on his knees beside me hugging me tightly. I giggled and hugged him back tightly, I felt a large hand on my shoulder I looked up and saw Berwald. I smiled and tugged on his tie motioning him to get down to my height. He crouched down next to me and I launched the best I could in a wheelchair hugging him which he returned lightly. Same old Sweden.

When I let go of those two I was suddenly lifted up and spun around with a famous annoying laugh along with it. Matthias had picked me up, I held on to his chest soon he stopped spinning and gave me a tight hug that everyone says is bone crushing but to me it is normal. Lukas came up and kissed my cheek and gave me a brief hug. Emil was still staring there, he was the youngest of my boys and never got to see or remember me out of the wheelchair. I held out my arms for the youngest Nordic and he raced into my arms thankfully my brakes were on my wheelchair otherwise we would have flown backwards.

I hugged Emil tightly, he was sitting on my lap even though he was a grown man. His white hair tickled my nose as he nuzzled his face into my neck, I smiled and stroked his hair softly and hummed the lullaby I use to sing to get him to sleep. Emil slowly relaxed and got off me, I smiled and kissed his cheek softly. 

“i…was so worried this time….” He said slowly  
Emil took my brakes off and pushed me to my seat at the head of the table. I smiled my thanks and watched the boys happily, Tino set the table placing the pancakes and toppings on the table while everyone sat down with Berwald on my right, Matthias on my left, Lukas next to Matthias, Tino next to Berwald and Emil at the other end of the table.

“so how long was I out?” I asked as I scooped some ice cream on to my pancakes  
“three days……all because my country” Emil spoke, he began to trail off near the end, since my country was all of theirs combined. My health is affected by their economy, Icey’s had dropped to the extreme so instead of being weak and close to death I fell into a coma but if three least of them crashed I would be in a coma for a few years but if all crashed and they did not rebuild fast enough I would die

“Emil, it is ok. I am ok I promise” I smiled, he nodded and continued to eat happily. After breakfast I went to go feed Finny’s dog, . while the boys cleaned up kitchen, she jumped on to my lap and licked my face by the looks of it she missed me as well. I smiled and fed her, the phone began to ring

“I got it!” I yelled since I was next to it, none of the other countries besides the Nordics knew I still exist and they did that to keep me safe.  
“hello?”  
“Hallo, this is Germany. I am ringing to tell the Nordics that they have been requested at the next world meeting. May I ask who am I talking to? You sound very familiar….”  
“I am sorry sir but I am a maid working here. I have not left the Nordic house in a while” I lied smoothly, Germany grunted. 

I grabbed a notepad and pen, I set the phone on the table and pressed Speaker  
“Sir, you are on speaker. So when is the meeting? And where?” I asked ready to write  
“it is in Berlin, Germany on the 10th of February. At the council hall, they can’t miss the building” he read out the info, I jotted them down.

“hey mum! What do you want to do to celebrate you waking up?” Tino asked as he rounded the corner, I instantly ran a hand across my neck and signalling him to be quiet, he nodded.  
“mum? I thought you said you were a maid?” Germany inquired  
“I am so sorry, sir I have been here a while now so I am treated like past of the family” I lied again

“ok then, thank you for telling the Nordics about the upcoming meeting. I must be going” he said  
“ok then Bye Sir” I hung up the phone and sighed in relief  
“sorry” Tino said slowly  
“it is ok, Tino it was an accident” I smiled, he smiled in relief  
“round up the guys I need to tell you something” he nodded ad brought the rest of the boys into the lounge room.

“ok, guys I got a phone call from Germany. He has told me that you all have been requested to attend the world meeting in 3 days’ time, it will be in Berlin, Germany and in the council building” I read out the info.  
“but what about you (name)? you can stay here alone for the week we will be gone for” Emil said stroking his puffin. I smiled softly  
“yeah! (name) you can’t stay here!” the rest joined in voicing their concern  
“plus, you know that after a coma. You are extremely weak for the next few weeks” Tino reminded me, I sighed in defeat and unwillingly agreed to their terms that I came with them.

(reader pov)

I sat in my wheelchair as Sweden wheeled me through the hallways, I had asked the boys to let me wear my cape so I could keep my face hidden and they agreed quickly but I was still nervous all because my country was the strongest and biggest country in Europe and was and still is dangerous because of the Nordics. It does not help that because of my disability I am easy prey for other countries.

I played with my hands while Finny opened the door, the door opened and it looked like the meeting had already started because America was standing up and in the middle of a speech.  
I tried to shrink further into my chair, yet every single country stared at me trying to see my face. The man representing Germany stood up and walked towards us, I hid my face further in my hood and just as he was within arm’s reach Denmark, Norway, Finland and Iceland blocked his path to me. I swear I heard all of them snarl, I smiled softly though no one could see.

“move.”  
“no” they said in unison  
“we cannot have humans in the meetings, she either has to remove her hood or leave” Germany said staring at me through the gap between Norway and Finland.  
“she not a human, she is a country. she is like Prussia, her country was Abolished and we are caring for her. unless you have a problem with that she will be joining us” Denmark said effectively cutting off the conversation there leaving no room for an argument. Sweden wheeled me over to where they sat. 

Emi removed a chair so I could be wheeled up, I put my brakes on and the meeting began. After a few hours of speeches and yelling along with chairs being thrown everywhere. It was a break and I noticed that England and China were talking about me and my country.  
“do you remember Glacia? She was a mighty strong country indeed” England asked China, who nodded  
“yes, she was. What caused her to be abolished again??” he asked  
“if I remember correctly, her country consists of now Sweden, Iceland, Denmark, Norway and Finland now. And as each other declared independence she got weaker until finally when Iceland declared independence, she was abolished completely and went missing so we believe that she faded out of existence.” England explained, I looked over at Iceland and saw him clenching his hands so tightly his knuckles for turning white.

“wow, so it is all Iceland’s fault for Glacia dying” China sighed.  
“enough!” I yelled at the two countries, this caused all countries to stop their conversations. I looked at Iceland who was close to tears.  
I tore off my hood, not caring if anyone attacked me or my boys. Every country old enough gasped in shocked, some began to whisper to each other, I heard them say my name a few times. I wheeled myself over to them glaring at them with ice cold (colour) eyes.  
“don’t. And I mean don’t ever talk about one of my boys like that ever.” I growled at the two of oldest countries in the world, but they both knew I was much older.

“it was bound to happen one way or the way, so don’t you dare blame my Iceland for what happened to me!” I snarled, both countries were frozen in shock but managed to nod their heads dumbly. I glared at the rest of the countries present before wheeling myself over to Emil who was hugging his puffin trying not to cry. 

I stopped in front of my youngest and grabbed his handkerchief out of his breast pocket to wipe his unshed tears away, as I hummed a lullaby. I continued to comfort Emil until Germany and Prussia made their way over, I stopped looking up at the two brothers. I had always had a good relationship with both, as I was older than both as well. I had become their surrogate mother.  
“Glacia” Germany breathed, I looked up at him dangerous eyes knowing that full well that if I was not careful that this could end in a war. Denmark and Sweden slowly made their way closer, ready to attack if they needed to. 

Moving faster than anyone could keep up with, Germany grabbed me and brought me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms would the blonde’s neck shushing him as he cried softly into my neck, I felt Prussia come up behind me and hug me from behind causing me to smile.  
“I missed you mutti” Germany said between sobs, I smiled running my fingers through his soft hair soothing him. “we both missed you, mutti” Prussia agreed from behind me as Ludwig slowly placed me back into my wheelchair. 

“it is ok now. I am here” I cooed as I placed a hand on each of their cheeks. As the rest of my family surrounded us, all just happy to have me back.  
I may not have my country anymore, but I didn’t need it anymore. I had my Nordic sons who loved me with everything they had and made sure that all their citizens remembered and respected me and now I had my adoptive children Gilbert and Ludwig back in my arms. I now know why I was kept alive when my country was abolished, it was to love and guide my sons in running their own countries and I couldn’t be happier about it.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml752721703']=[] 


End file.
